


A Sirius Affair

by jkc_92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Underage - Freeform, Violence, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkc_92/pseuds/jkc_92
Summary: This is not necessarily a happy story. If it does become happy it will be a slow burner. My vision for this is it will be a Sirius and Harry relationship but Snape is there to confuse matters...We start in the holidays before third year. Harry needs his Uncle’s signature. His uncle is viscous and violent.Take it away Earnie...
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Sirius Black, Harry Potter/Vernon Dursley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously own nothing. All characters belong to J.K Rowling I just take them and use them in ways I doubt she would approve of.

As Harry stretched and rolled over in bed he realised what day it was. July 31st his birthday, but he wouldn’t be holding his breath for any presents to appear from the Dursley’s. He wasn’t that stupid. He has never received anything from them before and it wasn’t about to start on his thirteenth birthday. 

As the sun slowly started to rise and Harry’s bedroom became brighter and warmer he noticed the small flurry of owls flying towards his window. Opening it to allow them entry quickly so as not to draw unwanted attention to himself he allowed the birds to fly swiftly inside his bedroom. The Dursley’s may have forgotten his birthday but his real family certainly hadn’t. From Ron he received a pocket sneakoscope, from Hermione a broomstick servicing kit and he though this was perhaps the best present she had ever given him. He jumped with fright at his third parcel it was quivering and snapping beneath the wrapping paper. He poked at it and it snapped fiercely at him. He pulled the rest of the paper off whilst clutching his lamp for protection. He saw the fine leather cover briefly “the monster book of monsters” before the book disappeared under his bed. When it came out he threw himself toward the book and grabbed his nearby discarded belt and tied it round the book. He grabbed the card that had come with the book and of course it was from Hagrid. He grinned and put the card next to the others. 

He had also received his letter from Hogwarts containing his book list. It also contained a permission slip. Following a letter from Professor McGonagall advising that third year students were allowed in the village of Hogsmeade if they had their parent of guardian’s permission. 

“Get up” he heard Uncle Vernon’s booming voice through his door. He heard a creak as his heavy weight turned on the landing but Harry was fast. He quickly opened his bedroom door before Uncle Vernon had moved away. 

“Uncle Vernon” his beefy face turned to look at him “I’ve got my letter from Hog... from school” he corrected himself “and I have this permission slip I need signed so I can go into the village nearby...” his voice trailed off. He could see the familiar flint in his Uncle’s eyes. 

“Your Aunt Marge is coming to stay with us for a few days so if your a good boy then maybe I’ll think about signing your permission thing” he took a step closer to Harry and his large, hot hand swept round to the base of Harry’s spine, he leant in close and Harry could feel his hot breath on his cheek “if you’re a very good boy”. 

The feeling of sickness engulfed Harry immediately. When Vernon turned to walk away Harry quickly closed the door to his room the base of his spine burning.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vernon is back for his favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are short because I’m mostly writing this on the move (bus etc). Therefore I apologise for any mistakes in tense/grammar/spelling. 
> 
> Also I obviously don’t think this behaviour is acceptable but it serves a general purpose to the story. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

Harry felt like he was on high alert for the rest of his birthday wondering when Marge was arriving and when his Uncle would be back. His Aunt Petunia was in all day though and that meant he was safe. Well, safe enough. 

His Aunt Marge still hadn’t arrived by 9pm that night but Harry couldn’t shake the feeling of unease that followed him. 

Harry was choking. Voldemort had him he knew it. His chest heaved with the struggle of trying to get breath but it wasn’t working. Lights were popping behind his eyelids. Just as suddenly as it started it ended. Harry tried to sit up but there was something large in his way. He fell back against the bed gasping for air. 

His Uncle was on his bed. It wasn’t Voldemort, that was a dream this was his nightmare. Vernon has just removed his hand from Harry’s mouth, allowing him to get some breath back. Harry scrambled to get away from his Uncle but he hadn’t realised the strong hand grasped around his wrist. 

“You’re not forgetting you want something from me, are you?” His low voice whispered in the dark. 

“No Uncle Vernon” Harry mumbled knowing it was better to keep his voice down than attempt to wake up the rest of the house. 

Harry felt himself easily being pulled towards his Uncle. His small frame which served him so well on the Quiddich pitch was betraying him. Hot breath danced down his throat and he felt hands on his waist. 

He was a seeker, that meant he had to catch the snitch which was worth 150 points. He gagged on his Uncle’s dick hitting the back of his throat. There was four balls in a game of quidditch; a quaffle, two bludgers and a snitch. He heard quiet groaning and heavy breathing, felt hair being pulled, hot hands roughly pulling and pushing him. In his team the keeper, Oliver Wood was the captain. Harry’s pyjama bottoms were being pulled away from his lean frame this hadn’t happened before. His body was being turned and slight pain along with discomfort met him as it became clear something, a finger he assumed, was being inserted in his anus. Harry blinked back tears trying to pull his mind back to flying. He has a Nimbus 2000 the best broom on his team it was fast. His uncle spat behind him but Harry didn’t feel anything other than the finger being removed from him. Flying, soaring above the pitch feeling truly alive. Blinding pain, heat from his Uncle’s body engulfed him but he knew not to cry out in pain. He felt like his insides were tearing apart. With each thrust forward more pain encased him. Quiddich, the four long tables in the Great Hall, his four poster bed. Images swam before his eyes but no clear focus came. 

A loud grunt from behind him. Weight pushing him into his bed. Heavy breathing in his ear. The pain continued but he was empty now with the exception of his Uncle’s semen slowly exiting his body. The weight removed, door opened then closed. Harry was left tears and snot wetting the bedsheet beneath him. His legs felt sticky a horrid mix of blood and semen. Harry didn’t know when sleep came if it did. 

Harry must have fallen asleep because he woke up when the sun came beating through his window. He got up noticing the pain in his legs and anus. He shivered with cold and the feeling of being dirty and disgusting was hanging heavily in the air. He grabbed his towel and sneaked along to the shower. He let the water cascade over him feeling it burn down his back and legs. 

“Boy, come help Marge with her bags”. The booming voice permeated through the water. He moved as fast as possible. He was out the shower with clothes on as quickly as possible, skin still slightly damp. 

He saw the bags left in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and began to carry them up to the spare room ignoring the aches and pains running through his body.


	3. Chapter Three

Harry sat back in his chair the sun beating down on him. He was trying and failing to concentrate on his homework. It probably didn’t help that there was a huge ice cream sundae in front of him. Mr Fortescue was keeping Harry well stocked in ice cream and would come over and pass on his knowledge of medieval witchcraft which was proving useful for History of Magic. 

Despite not being able to focus for too long Harry was glad to be doing his homework in the open and not huddled under his duvet. His mind would jump from memory to memory; his Aunt Marge ballooning, being told his father was a waste of space, his weight of his Uncle on top of him, the Minister for Magic practically laughing off the whole thing, the feeling of unease as if eyes followed him wherever he went. 

He ate copious amounts of ice cream. He also joined the crowds gathering outside Quality Quiddich Supplies every day to gaze at the broom standing proudly in its window. He had to remind himself that he had a perfectly good broom and had five years of schoolbooks to pay for. Looking at the long, elegant handle he thought he might be happy to empty his vault at Gringotts but he had to be realistic. Besides, his nimbus 2000 had never let him down yet. 

The freedom of being able to wander the streets of Diagon Alley was like a breath of fresh air. He has been asked not to stray into muggle London but that wasn’t an issue. It was nice to see friends from Hogwarts as they arrived to get their school supplies and it was even better when his two best friends arrived. 

Ron had been Harry’s first friend at Hogwarts, he was tall, freckly and had bright red hair. Hermione was the brightest witch in his year and had become firm friends with Harry and Ron following an incident with a troll in first year. 

The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione had dinner together at the Leaky Cauldron the night before they were due to leave for the Hogwarts Express. Despite it being great to laugh and smile again, especially when the twins were around, he just couldn’t shake the feeling of not being quite present in the moment. He wondered if they could tell what had happened to him. As if his skin had been tainted by his Uncle’s touch. 

By the time they actually got to Platform 9 ¾ they were running to make sure they got there in time. Even with Ministry cars it was a struggle. They all hugged Molly before rushing onto the train just in time. They ended up in a carriage at the end of the train with a man already sleep. Astute as ever Hermione pointed it his name on his trunk and they assumed he must be there new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He looked a lot less impressive than their other teachers; his robes were worn and tatty and despite already being asleep his face looked tired. Still he couldn’t be worse than Quirrell. 

Harry was filling in Ron and Hermione about Sirius Black who according to Ron’s dad had escaped Azkaban just to find Harry, to finish off the job he’d stated thirteen years ago when the trained suddenly came to a stop. 

“We can’t be there yet” said Hermione as the carriage got cold. The windows iced over as a tall, dark figure appeared at the door. Hood down all Harry could hear was rattling as the thing under the hood took in long rasping breathes. Harry felt cold and memories uncalled for swam before his eyes. A woman screaming “not Harry” she cried. Flashing green lights. Hot hands circling his neck. Fingernails scrapping along his back. Choking on his Uncle’s penis deep in his throat. 

“Harry are you alright?” Hands shaking him.   
“Get off me” he leapt away from Hermione before realising who it was.   
“Sorry” her hurt expression clearing some of the fog still present in his head. 

The man they presumed to be Professor Lupin handed Harry some chocolate telling him it would help. Ron and Hermione were still looking at him with concern. 

“I’m fine, I’m sorry. I heard screaming” He said in answer to their questioning looks.   
“No one was screaming Harry”. 

Harry was glad when the end of the feast came. When he could escape from Draco Malfoy pretending to faint from across the Great Hall, escape from the concerned looks from his friends. All he wanted was bed and dreams that didn’t have him waking up covered in sweat and thoughts of his Uncle.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for this chapter!  
> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed reading this so far.  
> I hope you all have a wonderful week.

The next day when Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to breakfast they were met with Draco Malfoy putting on a swooning fit. Pansy Parkinson hurled some comment about Dementors his way but Ron pushed Harry along to their table. 

“Just ignore him” said George “he wasn’t so cocky when the Dementors came down our end of the train. He came running into our carriage”. This perked Harry up slightly and allowed him to change his focus onto breakfast. 

Hermione was more concerned with her new timetable. She was excitedly telling them they were to be starting new subject. 

“Hermione they’ve messed up your timetable! You’re down for three classes at 9am! You can’t be in three places at once” Ron exclaimed looking her timetable. 

Hermione told him she’d sorted it and swiftly changed the subject. 

“We have divination at the top of North Tower it’ll take us ten minutes to get there” Ron said. 

Ron was getting irate climbing all the stairs. His face was red and he was starting to sweat. They were definitely lost or at the very least didn’t know which way to go. Perhaps it was luck but one of the paintings began speaking to them. Well, he was challenging him to a duel. 

“Could you help us find North Tower?” Harry asked.  
“A quest!” The knight’s anger dissipated and he began to lead them towards North Tower. 

Finally finding the door to the classroom, it was a circular trap door that opened by its own accord. Harry climbed the stairs through the trap door into the strangest classroom they’d been in. The heat was oppressive, comfy looking armchairs filled the room and ornaments lined the circular walls. 

Professor Trelawney was a very strange woman. She spoke of her inner eye and telling the future. She went on to predict that Harry was in grave danger. Once again people were staring at Harry. He felt very uneasy but then wasn’t he always in danger? If it’s not Voldemort then it’s Uncle Vernon he didn’t really need dregs of tea to tell him he wasn’t safe. What made him uneasy was the big black dog that he had seen before outside Privet Drive. It was this that made him uneasy along with the eyes that followed him. 

It was only when the sensible and stern Professor McGonagall proclaimed that every year Professor Trelawney dramatically predicted the death of one pupil and none of them had died did he calm back down. Most of the anxious stares stopped and he was informed by the transfiguration professor that if he died he did not have to hand in his homework. This remark cut the tension and he felt himself smile. He ignored Lavender Brown muttering about Neville’s cup. 

At lunch Ron was still going on about the Grim but Harry tried not to let it bother him. He was focusing on trying to eat as much as possible. He was aware he had lost a lot of weight over the summer. He was midway through tearing through a chicken thigh when he felt eyes on him. He looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Snape’s black eyes staring down at him. Green eyes met black and Harry felt a flush creep up his neck. Determined not to break contact first, Snape had been staring at him after all, he stared back until the black eyes moved away. Harry could feel heat in his face but refused to wonder why, like many of his feeling he put it in a box at the back of his mind and forgot about it. 

Unfortunately the day did not get any better. It got worse, far worse. Hagrid had clearly planned what he thought was a fun first Care of Magical Creatures class but Malfoy had to ruin it. Harry has managed to not only stroke the Hippogriff but actually fly on it, he definitely preferred brooms. Malfoy has listened to the instructions and following an attack from the animal had to be rushed to the hospital wing. 

Malfoy reappeared halfway through their double potions class. Harry was trying to concentrate on the instructions on the board not wanting to be told off and have points taken by Professor Snape. He was also keeping his head down because on entering the classroom that same heat he had felt on the first day of lessons was threatening to rise inside him. 

Malfoy sat next to Harry and Ron and proceeded to tell Snape he needed help. Ron roughly cut Malfoy’s roots but after complaining snape came over to them and looked down his long nose at the ingredients. 

“Weasley swap roots with Malfoy... now”. Ron was forced to pass over his meticulously cut ingredients to Malfoy.  
“I’ll need my shrivel figs skinned sir” Malfoy drawled. 

Black eyes turned towards Harry “Potter, you can skin Malfoy’s shrivel figs”. Harry briefly looked up expecting to see the usual hatred etched on Snape’s long face but instead there was an emotion Harry couldn’t place. It looked like anger but other than existing Harry wasn’t sure what he had done. Harry took Malfoy’s ingredients and skinned them as fast as he could, the same heat rising in his cheeks. He hoped it looked like anger to the boys sitting around him. 

He could hear Snape walking around the students, could hear him speaking softly to some pupils until “orange Longbottom?”. Neville had managed to mess up his potion. 

Hermione offered to help.  
“I don’t remember asking you to show off Miss Granger”. 

His voice was hard and cruel. It gave off a warning not to test him. 

Harry closed his eyes and tried to focus on his potion. Tried to stop thinking about his ridiculous blushing or how Snape’s voice sounded like toffee. He also didn’t want to think about what if anything this meant as that would require opening one of those closed, dark boxes hidden at the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been forever... 
> 
> Enjoy.

Harry couldn’t shake the remarks Malfoy had made during potions about Sirius Black. He didn’t understand what he meant about wanting to find him, about not staying in school like a good boy. He hated thinking about Malfoy knowing something that he didn’t. Ron was bust moaning about Snape taking points for Neville’s potion actually being right. He was telling Hermione she should have lied but when he turned around she wasn’t there. 

They saw her rushing up the stairs. She brushed Ron off by telling him she had to go back for something then marching straight into the Great Hall. The boys followed her. Harry’s head was still swimming with thoughts of Malfoy and Snape. 

They sat down in Defence Against the Dark Arts and took their books out. When Lupin arrived, he told them to put their things away. Today’s lesson would be a practical lesson. They followed him to the staff room where he told them to go inside. The staff room was empty except for Professor Snape who was sitting in a low armchair. Harry’s stomach dropped, there was something about seeing Snape sitting there looking relaxed. Briefly. He looked up at them his eyes glittering with malice, his lips curled in a sneer. 

Snape asked Lupin to leave the door open. 

“I’d rather not witness this” he strode past them with his cloak billowing behind him. As he past Harry his hand brushed against his elbow sending what felt like an electric shock down Harry’s body. He flinched and Snape’s eyes briefly met his before he turned back toward Professor Lupin, 

“Possibly no one’s warned you Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear.”

Neville went scarlet and Harry having recovered glared at Snape whose lip was curled. Again, their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and then he was gone. 

When Harry had zoned back into the class Professor Lupin was telling the class about boggarts and more specifically the one that was living in a wardrobe in the staff room. He even managed to correctly answer a question. Professor Lupin told them they needed to think about what scared them the most and then something that would make them laugh. Neville’s bogart was fantastic. Professor Snape in a dress cheered Harry up immensely. 

He couldn’t think what he was most scared of. His first thought was Voldemort, then Uncle Vernon and his hot breath, then the dementors. He considered that the dementors made him think about all those things, he heard screaming, he felt suffocated and happiness seemed so far away. How to make a dementor comical though. 

In the end it didn’t matter. Professor Lupin organised them in such a way he didn’t get his opportunity against the dementor boggart. Harry’s mood was low as they left the staff room and everyone around him was chatting about their turn against the boggart. Harry switched off from listening to everyone, he felt Professor Lupin must have thought he wouldn’t have been capable after seeing him faint on the Hogwarts Express. The thought of this frustrated him but his mind kept wandering back to that feeling of electricity that seemed to course through his veins when Snape had caught his arm. He was wearing his robes it wasn’t like it was skin on skin contact, but it also wasn’t a pain in his scar which Harry was used to. It something that he couldn’t explain or understand. He tried to push it out of his head as he headed toward the Great Hall for dinner.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you to everyone who has read and especially those leaving kudos (it reminds me to try and make time for writing!).   
> Again it's been a hot minute since I posted so it's slightly longer than the last couple of chapter so please enjoy.   
> I hope you are all staying safe and if in lockdown finding ways to keep up your spirits.   
> Enjoy and stay safe xx

Defence against the Dark Arts was soon one of Harry and everyone else’s favourite subjects. Professor Lupin provided interesting lessons on redcaps, cappers each just as interesting as the last. Harry wished his other classes were going as well. They weren’t. Divination was appalling and potions could not have been worse. Professor Snape was in a foul mood and everyone knew it was because of Neville’s boggart. They didn’t know it was possible for Snape to be worse towards any Gryffindor but he was proving them wrong. Harry was resolutely keeping his eyes down and not making eye contact with him. 

Care of Magical Creatures was also low on the list of favourite classes, they were stuck looking after flobber worms hour after hour. However, the Quidditch season was approaching and Harry couldn’t wait. The captain, Wood was continually impressing upon his team how important it was to him that they finally won the cup. 

After one night’s practice Harry came back to the common room buzzing with excitement. 

“What’s happened?” He asked Ron and Hermione.   
“First Hogsmead weekend, end of October” Ron said. 

Harry threw himself into an armchair, his good mood evaporating. He hadn’t got his permission slip signed and he didn’t particularly want to think about why not. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to go next time”, Hermione said to him “they are bound to catch Black soon, he’s been sighted once already”. 

“Black’s not going to try anything in Hogsmead, it’s too busy. Ask Professor McGonagal” Ron said.   
“Ron! Harry is supposed to stay in school” Hermione looked furious.   
“Yeah, I think I’ll ask her”. Harry said but he wasn’t entirely convinced he would. 

Harry yawned, wanting to go to bed but knowing he has his own homework to complete. Ron offered him his star chart to copy. Hermione looked unimpressed by their cheating. 

Then without warning Crookshanks lunged for Ron’s schoolbag. Ron screamed at him, grabbed his schoolbag and tried to fling the cat off. Scabbers flew out the bag and scurried away. The argument that followed this between Ron and Hermione distracted Harry from thinking about the weekend. 

They were barely on speaking terms the next day, polite but not friendly. When they went to queue for transfiguration Harry was thinking about asking permission to go to Hogsmead but he was distracted by a commotion at the front of the line. Lavender brown was crying, her pet rabbit had been killed by a fox. She was speaking about Professor Trewlany and her prediction. Harry briefly cast his mind back to the big black dog that he had seen over the summer. 

Harry went to speak to Professor McGonegal,   
“Professor, my aunt and uncle forgot to sign my form. Could I still go?” He asked quickly.   
“No Potter no form, no Hogsmead”.   
“But Professor my aunt and uncle don’t really understand these things because they are muggles you know” he shrugged.   
“No Potter, I’m sorry but that’s my final word. Hurry now or you’ll be late for your next lesson”. She looked at him with pity. 

Harry was stuck with it. He had to listen to the rest of his class chatting excitedly about the weekend. Even Ron saying at least they had the feast didn’t raise his spirits. 

Ron called Professor McGonegal a lot of names that Hermione was greatly unhappy with but held her tongue. 

On Halloween morning he went to breakfast with everyone and let Ron and Hermione promise to bring him sweets back. 

“Don’t worry about me I’ll be fine. Have fun!” He waved them off. Ignoring the insults about the dementors from Draco Malfoy. He walked slowly back up to the common room which was full of first and second years chatting and doing schoolwork. 

“Harry, Harry over here!” Colin Creevy shouted over to him. Harry’s stomach dropped; no way was he going to spend the day with him. He told him he has work to do and swiftly turned back out of the common room ignoring the Fat Lady’s moans about waking her up. 

He wandered towards the library and then changed his mind. He didn’t want to do any work. He nearly went headlong into Filch who told him to get back to his common room. He wandered past him but didn’t go to the common room he briefly thought about going to the owlery to see Hedwig when he heard Professor Lupin call his name. 

“Come in, I’ve just taken delivery of a grindylow for our next lesson”. A sickly green creature with sharp horns flexed it’s long spindly fingers. Lupin told him it’s a water demon.   
“Tea?” Lupin asked.   
“Sure” said Harry awkwardly not really sure what to do with himself.   
“Sit please, I only have tea bags I’m afraid, but I’m sure you’ve had quite enough of tea leaves.” Lupin smiled.   
“How do you know about that?” Harry asked.   
“Professor McGonegal told me” Lupin told him, his eyes twinkling. He passed Harry his tea in a slightly chipped mug “you’re not worried are you?”  
“No” said Harry, again the image of the dog crossed his mind.   
“Are you worried?”   
“No” he sipped his tea. “Yes, the day of the boggard why didn’t you let me fight it?”  
“Sorry, I thought that would have been obvious” he replied his eyebrows raised in surprise “I assumed if the boggart faced you it would take the shape of Lord Voldemort”. Harry hadn’t expected this answer, nor had he expected to hear Voldemort’s name.   
“I did think of him at first but then I remembered those dementors and the train.”   
“Well, I’m impressed. That suggests what you fear most of all is fear”. 

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that so he sat back in his chair and drank his tea. He looked around the office which was very different to the last time he had been in here. He briefly remembered his detention with Gilderoy Lockhart and winced at the memory of helping him with his fan mail. 

“Harry, you’ve been thinking I didn’t think you capable of fighting the boggart?” said Lupin.   
“Yeah” Harry replied, “you know the dementors?” 

There was a knock at the door. Lupin called for the person to come in. To Harry’s surprise Professor Snape came into the room, he was carrying a goblet that was smoking slightly. Harry felt that similar flush creep up his neck and into his cheeks. He took in Snape’s long, pale, fingers holding the goblet. His cloak seemed to billow around him, and Harry briefly caught the smell of sandalwood. He felt a stirring in his lower stomach and the slight hardening of his cock. He crossed his legs quickly as Snape narrowed his eyes at him, Harry cast his gaze down at the stone floor. 

“Ah, Severus thank you. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?” Snape placed the goblet down “I was just showing Harry my grindylow”.   
“Fascinating” came the drawl like toffee from Snape, “you should drink that directly Lupin” he ordered.   
“Yes I will”  
“I made an entire cauldron full, if you need more”. He replied and Harry could definitely smell sandalwood, the distinct woody smell was nice. He let his eyes flicker to the goblet and then to Snape’s face. Sharp and angular, very pale but some of those angled actually quite suited him. He was not unattractive but not attractive in the conventional Lockhart way, but then Harry thought, he was an idiot.   
“I should probably take some again tomorrow, thanks very much Severus” Lupin smiled.   
“Not at all” he backed out the room without smiling his eyes connecting with Harry’s. Harry suddenly felt as though he was holding his breath and took in a deep lung full of air. 

“Why…” Harry started.   
“I’ve been feeling off colour. Professor Snape has been helping by brewing me this potion” he smiled. Lupin drained the goblet “disgusting” he shuddered “well Harry I’ve got work to get on with I shall see you at the feast”. 

Ron and Hermione brought him back a variety of sweets. Harry asked what they had done. Hermione told him all about the post office and the three broomsticks. They went down to the feast and Harry let their conversation wash over him, he was too lost in his thought about Snape and his ridiculous blushing. 

Harry was in a good mood by the end of the feast that couldn’t even be ruined by Malfoy. As they walked back up to the common room they noticed a jam of people outside. Percy bustled through the crowd. There was an eerie silence. 

“Somebody get Professor Dumbledore, quick”. He was there quickly. The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait that had been slashed viciously with great chunks taken from it. Peeves bobbed over the crowds “you’ll be lucky to find her”.   
“what do you mean Peeves?” and the poltergeist’s smile dropped.   
“She was upstairs running through the portraits. Screaming something dreadful. He got angry when she wouldn’t let him in. Nasty tempter that Sirius Black has…” 

The whole school were assembled back in the Great Hall. Dumbledore flicked his wand, the tables were gone and the room was filled with sleeping bags.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever. I'm sorry and enjoy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione picked three of the squashy purple sleeping bags and dragged them off into a corner. 

“Do you think he’s still in the castle?” Hermione whispered.   
“Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be” said Ron. 

Harry could hear the conversations murmuring around him. Everyone wondering how he had managed to get it. A Ravenclaw girl was wondering if Black knew how to apparate. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Am I the only person to have read Hogwarts a History? You can’t apparate inside the castle or fly over the walls the castle is protected by all sorts of enchantments”. Hermione sounded exasperated. 

“Lights out now! No more talking” Percy shouted along the hall. 

At about 3am Dumbledore came in. Most people seemed to have finally fallen asleep but Harry turned slightly so he could hear the conversation between Percy and Dumbledore. 

“Any sign of him Professor?” whispered Percy.   
“No. All well here? Asked Dumbledore.   
“Everything under control sir”.   
“Good, there’s no point moving them all now. I’ve found a temporary guardian for the Gryfindor portrait hole. We will be able to move them back in tomorrow” Dumbledore told Percy.   
“Did you find The Fat Lady?”   
“Yes, she was hiding in another portrait. Apparently she refused to let Black in without the password and well, he wasn’t pleased about it”. 

The door of the hall creaked open again and more footsteps could be heard. 

“Headmaster, the whole of the third floor has been searched he’s not there and Filch has done the dungeons she’s not there either” the smooth toffee like voice came from above Harry somewhere and he immediately felt goosebumps down his arm and his stomach flipped. Harry tried to ignore the strange reaction his body was having to Snape’s voice and concentrate on the conversation.   
“The astronomy tower, the owlery?” questioned Dumbledore.   
“All searched” Snape replied.   
“I didn’t really expect Black to hang around”.   
“Any theory as to how he got in Professor?” asked Snape. 

Despite the flips in his stomach this perked Harry’s interest and he ever so slightly raised his head off his arm to he could hear better.

“Many Severus each of them as unlikely as the next”. Harry opened his eyes a fraction. He couldn’t see Dumbledore as his back was toward him but he could see Percy’s face listening intently. He could also see Snape’s angular profile and even from this angle Harry could tell he was angry. 

“You remember the conversation we had Headmaster just before ehm, the start of term” he barely moving his mouth and evidently was trying to block Percy out of the conversation.   
“I do Severus” there was warning in Dumbledore’s tone and Harry wondered where Snape was going with this.   
“It seems almost impossible that Black could have entered the school without inside help” Snape began.   
“I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it” Dumbledore’s tone had such a ring of finality to it that Snape did not reply. 

Dumbledore left the hall to inform the dementors that the search had been completed. Snape stared after him with a look of deep resentment etched across his face. 

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione also had their eyes open. Harry rolled over away from them. So many thoughts were going through his head. What was Black doing? How had he got in? Why did Snape cause such a primal reaction within his body? Now that the hall was in silence again Harry noticed his cock was hardening, he brushed his hand over it on top of his pyjamas and felt a tingling sensation course through him. He closed his eyes and saw the angled face of Professor Snape. He took a deep breath and moved his arms to cross over his body. He would not touch himself in the Great Hall where all the other students lay and he certainly would not touch himself with the face of his potions teacher cascading through his thoughts.


End file.
